Patch Notes/2008-07-22
__TOC__ =7.22.08 Version 17.20080709.3T2= COMBINED NOTES AI * Entities which use the “Pet” AI should now cycle through their Ranged attacks, even while in Melee with a Target. Badges * Fixed a bug that sometimes caused a Supergroup’s progress towards earning SG badges to be lost. * Corrected the badge descriptions of Task Force/Strike Force challenge badges that referred to stature level 1 as being 1-15 to be 1-14. * Corrected stature level 8 and 9 badge descriptions from erroneously being level 40-44 to 40-45 and from 45-50 to 46-50. Custom Weapons * Rularuu Claws should be available to Female and Huge players who have unlocked them * Custom Roman axes granted by completing the Imperious Task Force should now be properly awarded. Global Chat * Players with Trial accounts will no longer be able to use Global chat channels. Invention * Corrected two recipes in the Trap of the Hunter set that stated they granted range or damage. This set grants neither. * ToHit Buffs/DeBuff Common IOs should not state they buff or debuff Accuracy any longer, but should properly state that they buff or debuff the “To Hit” chance. Powers * Cone Attack Powers – Corrected an issue where Cone Attack powers would not hit moving targets. * Animation time for Energy Punch, Stone Fist, Shadow Punch, and Charged Brawl changed from 1.0 second to 0.83 seconds. Activation time changed from 0.57 seconds to 0.83 seconds. * Archery / Ranged Shot - Fixed some minor issues with Archery - Ranged Shot’s animation and graphical effects. * Brawl - Animation time corrected. Old cast time was 0.67 seconds, and the new cast time is 0.83 seconds. * Earth Control / Animate Stone - Replaced Animated Stone’s Stone Hammer Power with a version of Seismic Smash. He now understands how to cycle between powers more effectively. * Energy Melee / Energy Transfer - Increased visual impact of Hit graphical effects. * Accolade / Portable Workbench - The Portable Workbench should no longer be seen as a viable target for critter attacks. * Flurry and Sands of Mu should now play the correct animation while Spines - Quills is active Tasks * The Lost and Found story arc will now correctly award salvage for players that are significantly higher levels than the mission levels. User Commands * “Synch” Command - Players can now use “Synch” in addition to “Sync” if they are experiencing any synchronization issues with the game servers. User Interface * Character Selection Screen - Corrected a bug where a Renamed character may disappear from the Character Selection screen until the player logs out and logs back in. * Character Selection Screen – Corrected a bug where renaming a character moved the character to a different character slot location. CITY of HEROES Powers Blasters * Defiance - Corrected the Defiance Buff value granted by secondary power set powers. They should now be back to their previous values. * Blaster / Energy Manipulation / Total Focus - Reduced Blaster Energy Manipulation Total Focus Disorient Magnitude from 4 to 3, to bring it in line with other versions of the power Badges * Corrected text in the Firefighter Badge. CITY OF VILLAINS Powers Masterminds * Mastermind / Ninjas / Genin no longer have Archery attacks. “Snap Shot” and “Aimed Shot” have been replaced with “Shuriken” (a second Shuriken throw) and “Explosive Shuriken” attacks. * Mastermind / Necromancy / Lich should remain at Range in combat more often now. Category:Patch notes